


Yours lovingly,

by Moonys_Gorl1966



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Letters, M/M, dramione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonys_Gorl1966/pseuds/Moonys_Gorl1966
Summary: Don't judge by the title because it could be called something better.Dramione fanficA series of letters (but not all the way through). The students of Hogwarts have been paired up to write letters to one another as part of a 'social project' on request of the ministry. Hermione has been chosen to write to Draco.Younger readers may find it boring at first as it's formal letters for the first few chapters... but please give it a try! chapters are quite short and vary in length(I'm still trying to figure out how to use this website)(If you have any particular requests or ideas please put them in the comments requests I will try my best to incorporate them. no promises though!)
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy





	1. Dear students,

Dear Students,

The Ministry of Magic have written to Professor Dumbledore, requesting that we hold a social project over the summer break in order to improve not only your eloquence but also your ability to make acquaintances, which in the eyes of the Ministry, is of great importance. Therefore, we shall be asking each and everyone of you to write letters to one another over the course of the summer break. To ensure that the requirements of the Ministry are met, we shall decide whom you shall write to, the name and address of your particular 'pen pal' shall be delivered to your homes shortly. 

I strongly hope that you will not find this task too tedious.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

***

Hermione Granger woke up to an owl taping at her frosty window, the early morning sun shinning down onto her completed pile of holiday homework. Attached to its leg was a letter with the distinct Hogwarts crest printed on the front with emerald green ink. Eager to find out who she would be writing to, Hermione opened the window, letting the owl fly in and in the process knocking sheets of parchment all over the floor. She untied the letter from the owls leg and carefully opened it, finding a small piece of card which read  _ Draco Malfoy , Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England. _


	2. Yours most reluctantly,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco being a stuck up pureblood

Dear Mr. D. Malfoy,

Please find enclosed the schedule I have created for the times and days of the week we should be writing to each other. Please don't take this the wrong way, I do not take pleasure in this exercise that we have been assigned and would rather we steered clear of personal feelings/attitudes towards each other and write to each other putting past feelings of disdain behind us.

Yours,

H. J. Granger

***

Dear Miss Granger,

Though I hate to say it, I quite agree and rather feel that we should not carry on our ongoing dispute over the course of the holidays as I'd rather my only break from you and your friends was not taken from me, much like most other freedoms I had in my life. As you understand, my family is one of the most noble blood and my father would be very much disagreeable if he found out you were the person I had been assigned to write to. So perhaps if I wrote to you under another name my parents would not become so distraught. They do have a tendency to overreact at the mention of personnel of lower blood status than myself and rather dislike blood traitors and have a tendency to avoid 'ruined' ancient pure blooded families. Much like the Potters and most especially your ginger friends family of whose name I shall not mention. My family do of course want to protect their own noble status and for this very reason try to 'protect' their only son from ruin. My mothers own sister (Andromeda) who I have never had the pleasure of meeting was what they all referred to as 'the Black sheep of the family' always seeking to disappoint and thus ruin our most noble status by befriending muggle-borns and blood traitors from a very young age. She ended up marrying a muggle-born and the result brought on by this was that none of our family are permitted to contact her due to worry of the damage it might cause. Of course, I believe her to be a disgrace to our family and would rather, as well as my most loyal parents, that I do not turn out like she did. Though of course, I shall try to be as polite and respectful as I can when writing to you as I find that is for the best. After all, the staff at Hogwarts will be monitoring what we write and I do not wish this task to become much more of a problem than it already is.

I admire your organisation, however I do not feel the timetable to be necessary, as this is meant to be a social project.

Regards,

Your most noble of acquaintances, Master. D. Malfoy

Malfoy Manor

***

Dear Mr D. Malfoy,

Although I can say that I admire the loyalty that binds your family so close together, I also find myself in need of making you aware of the narrow mindedness that seems to run through their blood! Personally, I quite admire your Aunt Andromeda for breaking away from the intolerable and might I add disgusting ways and rules that also seem to run through your family quite dangerously strong. Rather than be ashamed of the only one in your family who actually stood up for her rights and beliefs as a witch, you should be ashamed of those that enforce these barbarities, that you call a way of life, upon you- that they drill into their children's innocent minds from a stupidly young age. You said yourself that, and I quote, "I'd rather my only break from you and your friends was not taken from me, much like most other freedoms I had in my life", which I find implies that you do not completely enjoy the manner in which your family's way of life works. 

With respect, I find your family to be a circle of conceited, indoctrinating, loathed aristocratic savages who have a tendency to lean towards outdated and utterly barbaric practices and views.

Your ever so reluctant correspondent,

H. J. Granger

***

Draco put the letter down, with a face of disgust. He scoffed at Hermione's nerve, wondering how to reply. "To talk about my family like that Granger, you must have some nerve. Your dirty blood knows nothing of noble status", this thought circulated around his mind for a few moments while he stared from his darkened window out into the moonlit garden surrounding his house. He picked up his eagle-feather quill and started to write. Just as he had finished scribbling 'Dear Miss Granger', a large owl tapped at his window presenting another letter with the unmistakable emerald green crest printed across the front. Draco's mother had heard the owl from another room down the grand hallway from Draco's bedroom, her shrill voice pierced through silence, "Draco, dear, that's the fourth owl that I have heard at your window in as many days. Is someone causing you trouble darling? Your father would be more than pleased to write to them on your behalf? Draco, dear?"

"No mother. I'm quite capable, thank you," his voice was deeper than his mothers, yet still had an unpleasantness to it. He could hear the heels of his mothers shoes clicking on the polished flagstone floor, the sound gradually fading away as she walked further down the royal looking corridor.

***


	3. Dear Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,

Dear Miss Granger/Mr Malfoy

I have seen that you both have put a lot of effort into this 'social project' that we have set you although, we feel maybe a few too many personal views and opinions have been revealed. We urge you to respect one another during your correspondence and find other things to base your conversations on that perhaps do not cause as much damage to ones personal feelings. Below are some suggested topics to write about:

\- Homework, hobbies, events that have/will take place during your holiday, anything else that is friendly and respectful. 

Please try to enjoy this project and perhaps get to know each other a bit better as this will create a starting point for any conversation!

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress

***

Hermione lowered the letter to her desk and carefully placed it down, feeling ashamed. Why had she written like that, when she knew perfectly well that the teachers were monitoring their letters? She knew though that Draco deserved to hear what she had to say and she had the right to say it. She had waited so long to have a proper go at that vile boy and was granted a most convenient opportunity in which to do so; she wasn't going to miss it. In a way she almost felt sorry for Draco, he was condemned to a life which he could not control while Hermione lived quite freely, with no future planned out before her that she could not escape. She decided to write again, however this time she would take heed of McGonagall's advice.

***


End file.
